


salty kisses never tasted so sweet

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: fluffy february fics [1]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idk how to explain this, it's just toye being weak for his man okay, no beta we die like men, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “So,” George starts, joining Joe as he leant against the bar, “you and Bill, huh?”“It’s hardly new gossip, Luz.”“Oh, sure,” George smirks, “But shit, Joe, what’s it been now? Ten months?”
Relationships: Bill Guarnere/Joseph Toye, Edward "Babe" Heffron/Eugene Roe, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: fluffy february fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	salty kisses never tasted so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> my idea is to get a fluffy fic out each day until valentine's day... how that pans out relies entirely on me being able to write almost every damn day and, honestly? i don't have that much faith in myself xD
> 
> i decided to re-immerse myself in the BoB fandom by diving head first into this ship and now i'm drowning in feels

“So,” George starts, joining Joe as he leant against the bar, “you and Bill, huh?”

Joe rolls his eyes, unable to help himself, as he turns to look at his friend. “It’s hardly new gossip, Luz.” The grin he gets in return can only be described as smug – all teeth and playfulness.

Basically just George Luz in a nutshell.

“Oh, sure,” George smirks, turning to lean his back against the bar and crossing his arms over his chest. “But shit, Joe, what’s it been now? Ten months?”

“Eleven and a half.” he corrects without thinking. George snorts. If Joe were one to get embarrassed easily, he would be beet red about now.

George elbows his lightly in the ribs, eyebrows raised as a low whistle escapes his pursed lips. “Fuck. Who’d a thought Joe Toye would settle down, huh?” Before Joe can retort, he carries on, “So, you got any big plans for the big day?”

He does, actually. He’s had it planned for months now (as premature as that might’ve been); a trip out of the city with places to hike, a beach nearby – because, as much as Joe may hate the sand, Bill has an ungodly love for the stuff – and reservations at a nice restaurant. Not that any of that matters to George, though. Even if he is one of Joe’s closest friends.

He says as much to him, which earns him a scoff in return.

“Oh, I see.” George wiggles his brows, getting closer, “It’s _private_. I getcha.”

Joe resists temptation to roll his eyes again, landing a hand heavily on George’s shoulder. “Luz,” he sighs, “just get me a drink.”

George snaps his fingers. “On it.” he says, already waving down the bartender.

Joe finally returns to one of the many booths their group have occupied since arriving at their regular bar, carefully balancing three beers in his hands with a packet of chips between his teeth. Babe perks up the minute he sees him, reaching out to snatch the chips before Joe can muffle out a warning. Grumbling, as he settles down next to Bill, he slides a drink to Babe before taking a much needed sip of his own.

“Thanks, Joe.” Babe grins, popping a handful of chips into his mouth and then sliding the bag over to Bill when he makes a grab for them.

“Where’s Gene?” he asks, casting a quick glance through the crowd of the bar but not spotting Babe’s boyfriend anywhere.

“He went to take a piss.” Bill grunts, gulping down beer despite having a mouthful of chips.

Joe wrinkles his brows, muttering a quiet “Charming.” under his breath.

Bill chuckles, hearing him, and leans over with a chip held out, waving it in Joe’s face. “I am, aren’t I?” he says, smirking when Joe takes the offered chip into his mouth with an unimpressed look. “Ah, y’know you love me.”

“Unfortunately.” Joe huffs, but doesn’t protest as Bill shuffles closer and leans into his side. Babe coos, taking his chance to steal the food yet again.

“Oh, right, so I was telling Bill about this dickhead at work.” Babe suddenly remembers, leaning forward with his arms on the sticky table between them. “Dude fucking broke, like, five plates yesterday, yeah? And _I_ get blamed for it because apparently I’m supposed to be training him up! So I was telling the manager that sure, I trained the guy already, but it ain’t my fault if he can’t carry a few empty plates to the sinks, right? I swear, though, the _look_ this guy gave me when he was called in to the office was fucking deadly. I’m fearing for my life right now.”

Joe shakes his head. “What, so he blamed you for him dropping them?”

Babe nods frantically, hands gesturing wildly, “Exactly! It ain’t even the first time he’s messed up like that, though, and every damn time he blames someone else. Guy’s older than me for fuck’s sake, and he wants me to be responsible for his dumbass?”

“Just tell him to piss off.” Bill suggests, slumping his head down onto Joe’s shoulder as he does so. Joe tries hard not to smile, but the warm feeling in his chest persists – even after all this time, he’s still pathetically weak for this man. And, unfortunately for him, they’re already a few drinks in and Bill gets extra clingy when he’s drunk.

“Or punch him.” Joe adds, mindlessly sinking his fingers into Bill’s mess of hair. “That’ll teach him.”

Babe snorts, shaking his head. “Yeah, and it’ll lose me a week’s wage.”

“Why don’t you just get a different job?”

“You think I haven’t tried? It ain’t so easy to get work in the dead of winter.”

Joe supposes he has a point.

He’s about to suggest he do it for Babe, keep him out of trouble, when Malarkey slides up to their booth.

“Hey, we’re gonna have a game of darts. You guys down?”

Babe considers it, clearly looking for Gene – who seems to have gotten side-tracked talking with Speirs and Lip – and Joe wouldn’t mind playing a round or two but he gets distracted when he feels a dull pain by the base of his neck.

He twists, quirking a brow at his boyfriend as he noses at Joe’s collarbone, peppering light kisses along the skin that make Joe’s heart flutter without his permission. “Did you just bite me?” he asks, incredulously.

Bill glances up, smirking sheepishly. “No?”

“I swear to God, if you’ve left a mark-”

“I haven’t!” Bill cries, though he makes no attempt to lift his head from Joe’s shoulder. Instead, he just nestles closer. At Joe’s questioning look, he shrugs nonchalantly. “You’re comfy.” he says, as though that’s reason enough to get all up in Joe’s space.

Joe rolls his eyes, but drops a kiss to the top of Bill’s head regardless. “You’re annoying.”

“Love you too, Joe.” Bill smirks, pinching his side and earning himself a swat for his troubles, sending a godawful laugh from his lips that has Joe smiling despite himself.

Malarkey gags, drawing Joe’s attention back to him. “You two are sickeningly cute. I hate it.”

“Ah, leave them be.” Babe drawls, smiling their way.

Malarkey just points accusingly at him. “You can’t talk. You and Gene are just as bad.” That has Babe blushing, face almost as red as his hair, even in the dim light of the room.

Joe laughs, not missing the arm that slides around his waist and tugs him closer to the corner of the booth. “Shut up, Malark. You’re just jealous.”

“Yeah, jealous that I don’t gotta put up with you lot 24/7. Sure.” Malarkey deadpans, already taking his leave. “If you wanna join you’ll have to wait your turn.”

“Yes, sir.” Babe jokes, mock-saluting as Malarkey turns his back to them.

“Hey, Joe, can we get pizza once we’re home?” Bill asks suddenly, alcohol wearing off just enough to leave him soft and sleepy as he blinks up at him and Joe wants nothing more than to kiss him. So he does, leaning down to capture his lips in a slow kiss and tasting the beer and salt on his tongue as it drags along his own. Bill follows easily, movements sloppy and uncoordinated but familiar all the same. A hand snakes its way to the base of his neck, drawing him down in an attempt to deepen the kiss but Joe is all too aware of the many eyes surrounding them and breaks it off before they can get carried away.

“You never eat the pizza when we get it.” Joe reasons, words muffled by Bill as he presses chaste kisses down his jaw. “Babe ends up reheating it for his breakfast.”

“But I’m hungry,” Bill practically whines into the dip under his jaw, warm breath sending shivers down Joe’s spine. Another wet kiss lands just by the shell of his ear and he groans. “C’mon, I need cheese.”

Joe sighs, knowing it’s a fight he won’t win. It never is. “Fine, but I’m getting mushrooms on mine.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe I kiss that mouth.”

“Shut up.” Joe says, dragging Bill into a biting kiss that only lasts a minute but leaves them both breathless. “Mushrooms are far from the worst thing I’ve put in my mouth.”

Bill snorts, “Don’t I know it.”

“What’d I miss?” Gene pipes up as he slides into the opposite side of the booth, stealing a sip of Babe’s beer.

“We’re getting pizza.” Babe fills him in, gesturing towards them with a sly grin, “And these two are getting disgustingly handsy so I think it’s time we head out before we scar Malarkey any more.”

“Lorenzo’s?” Gene asks.

Bill moans low in Joe’s ear and Joe tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s waist. “Fuck, yeah! They drown their pizzas in greasy cheese.”

“Lorenzo’s it is then.” Joe sighs in defeat, but he smiles when Bill presses a lingering kiss to his cheek. The thought of dealing with more leftovers early in the morning is sweetened when met with his boyfriend’s pleased hum as he noses against his jaw again. Really, who could resist?

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! any and all feedback is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
